


Double Trouble

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Venom gives you and Eddie a surprise during an intimate moment.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this fic with an Eddie/Venom/Reader prompt of double penetration. Enjoy <3

Fingers clutched to the pillow beneath you, knuckles turning white. Pitiful mewls escaped your throat as your body rocked in tandem with Eddie’s thrusts from behind. His large hands gripped your hips so tightly you were certain bruises would form by morning. He fucked you like a man starved, craving your body just as much as you craved his. 

His hips began to jerk, the rhythm becoming erratic. He was so close, just as you were. Hunched over, his large frame engulfed yours as he pressed his forehead between your shoulder blades. Breath hot against your skin as he panted harder, trying to form words but being unable to. One hand travelled down your body to circle your sensitive bud, causing you to writhe against him. Both of you were so very close, the rush of pleasure about to peak.

Eddie stopped suddenly with a strangled cry, body trembling above you. Whining desperately, you pushed back against him to urge his orgasm on, thinking he was about to burst. But your body soon felt the wet, pulsing texture of someone familiar, wrapped around the base of Eddie’s cock, preventing his release.

Venom had finally come out to play, and your spine tingled in anticipation for what was to come.

His purr echoed off the walls as you felt sticky tendrils crawl and wrap around your thighs, squeezing and slowly parting your legs further apart for him. Eddie whimpered behind you as Venom massaged his cock, edging him on. 

**_“Did you think you would get to come before we had our fun?”_** Venom’s tssked. _**“You’ll thank us later.”**_

More tendrils began to form from Eddie, this time beginning to tease your body. They danced along your curves, wrapping snuggly around you as they found purchase. Then lapping at your clit began, and your mouth hung open in silent ecstasy. You tried to rock back against it, but Venom held your body tightly in place, binding you for the onslaught of pleasure that was to come. 

When Eddie’s hips began to rock again, another tendril began to split away from his cock. The force of Eddie’s thrusts prevented you from truly noticing until it began to tease your other opening. With a sharp gasp you jerked against Eddie, but Venom held you expertly in place, his gurgling laugh mingling with Eddie’s strangled cries of pleasure. 

When it slowly pressed itself inside, your whole body stiffened from the sensation. It wasn’t fully unpleasant, but it was strange and new. As the tendril slowly plumped and pulsed inside of you, curling tightly against your walls, you couldn’t help the low moans of, “Oh _God_ ,” as he continued his ministrations on your body.

_**“A worthy title,”**_ Venom’s voice teased in your ear as the tendril began to pump in and out in time with Eddie.

With Venom teasing you both, neither of you lasted much longer after that. When Eddie seized up this time, you felt his hot seed pump into you as he let out a satisfied groan from deep within him. Venom began to rapidly flick his tendrils across your body, setting off your climax with a white hot fury you never knew lay dormant inside you. You weren’t sure how long your orgasm lasted, but you came to with your body heavy on the mattress as Venom’s coils slackened around you. Eddie was spent beside you as he tried to catch his breath. The two of you met each other’s gaze and shared soft laughter as Venom’s tendrils soothingly caressed the both of you, pulling up the blankets and urging you two closer to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash for more thirst and shit posting :P


End file.
